


Fluffy Time Ficlet

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nothing explicit, Nudity, Tickling, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow feels like the luckiest Omega in all of Remnant. Find out why this time on Fluffy Moment!
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Fluffy moments [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Fluffy Time Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was inspired by the stories in Sub Qrow's Nest, by Beware_The_Tristo!

Qrow was probably the luckiest omega in all of Remnant. He had two drop dead gorgeous alphas wrapped firmly around his finger, and they were more than ready to pamper him into oblivion. Not that he didn’t do anything for them of course, but it was nice to be treated like a princess every now and again. Hence his current position, his head was on James’s lap as he played with his hair and scratched his scalp, and his feet were on Clovers lap as he gave Qrow a foot massage. Yup, Qrow right now was in nirvana, and he was sure that much more of this and he would fall asleep on them. He doubted they would really mind though.

“This is life.” Qrow hummed happily.

“Maybe from where you’re sitting.” Clover chuckled.

“Yup.” Qrow grinned, “I gotta say, I really won the mate lottery with you guys.”

James chuckled from over him, “I think we should be saying that about you baby bird.”

“Maybe, but I said it first so I get the brownie points.” Qrow smirked, giggling when James playfully booped his nose.

Clover snorted and briefly tickled Qrow feet, drawing further giggles from the omega before returning to the massage. The brunette moved up Qrow’s legs massaging and rubbing his calves, his warm hands further relaxing Qrow. And when James began massaging his shoulders and head he just melted fully. Turning into a little omega puddle, practically purring in his two alphas hands. 

“Uh-oh, we broke him.” Clover chuckled.

James grinned along with him, “Oh dear, whatever will we do?”

“I suggest a nice warm bath with candles, and lots of cuddling.” Clover playfully suggested, moving further up to massage at Qrow’s thighs.

“I like the sound of that.” James nodded, massaging at Qrow’s temples.

Qrow didn’t say a word, too lost in his bliss to even pay attention to the conversation. He did feel the contentment and playful joy from the soul bond he shared with the two men, and it warmed his heart. They really had come a long way from when they first met all those years ago. Back then James had been a cold and distant General, miserable and lonely. Clover had been a chiper Atlesian golden boy, the best of the best in school and the army, but alone and drowning in self-doubt due to his semblance. Qrow had been an alcoholic spy, almost constantly halfway to the wind and pushing everyone he loved away due to the misfortune that surrounded him every day.

One would never think these three could ever, or would ever, work together in a cohesive unit. But together they healed, they lifted when one fell, they loved when one hated, they made no sense, and that made them work so much better. It was a messy, weird, impossible relationship, but it was perfect to them. 

Blinking his eyes open, Qrow gave his alphas a dopey smile. “I love you two.” 

“And we love you little bird.” Clover said, kissing Qrow’s calf.

“We always will.” James smiled, kissing Qrow’s forehead. “Clover, would you go get the bath ready?”

“On it!” he chirped, giving Qrow a final rub up and down his calves before leaving.

Qrow whined slightly at the loss of contact, but shut up pretty quick when James turned the heat up in his prosthetic hand and scratched it on Qrows scalp. The omega purred and leaned into the warmth. James’s other hand was massaging the rest of his head and Qrow was content for now. 

An undetermined amount of time passed and Qrow was happily dozing to James gentle touches when Clover called them into the bathroom. James shifted slightly to lift Qrow bridal style into his arms, Qrow protested blearily but allowed himself to be carried. In the bathroom they found an already undressed Clover sitting on the edge of their jacuzzi sized bathtub, swirling the water idly, the smell of lavender and roses filling the room. 

“Hey, I couldn’t find the candles so I hope the bath bombs alright.” Clover said, sounding a bit sheepish. 

James chuckled, “It’s no problem, a bath bomb is probably a safer idea anyways.”

“Shut up and get naked.” Qrow smirked, carefully lowering himself from James’s arms. He was a bit wobbly on his feet but set about undressing and throwing his clothes in the hamper. 

James followed his lead with a laugh, and soon all three men were sitting comfortably in the gigantic custom made tub. Qrow allowed the two alphas to clean him, playfully splashing them if they got too frisky.

“Watch it Ebi, I’ve got my eyes on you.” Qrow said jokingly when Clover’s hand got a bit too close to his behind.

“Then watch me do this.” the brunette shot back, kissing up Qrow’s arm all the way to his ear where he gave a playful nibble, making Qrow giggle.

“Boys please,” James interjected, “let’s focus shall we?”

Qrow and Clover gave each other a look before they pounced on James, tickling the bearded man near to tears. When they finally moved off him he shot them a glare and swore vengeance. But he would wait till after the bath, because he wanted to get to the cuddling. So Clover turned around to allow Qrow and James to wash him, then Clover and Qrow did the same for him. Once all three men were properly cleaned they sat in the tub for a bit longer, enjoying the warmth and the calming scent from the bath bomb. 

“Alright, you’re pruning baby bird.” Clover said, lightly jostling the sleepy omega.

“And looking damn good while doing it.” he shot back with a smirk.

That got a chuckle out of James who stood and got out of the tub, grabbing the nearby towels for each of them. Qrow loved those towels, they were color coded and he got a kick out of it. Each towel matched the eyes of its user, red for Qrow, teal green for Clover, and dark blue for James. 

“Come on you two, if you want to cuddle then you’re gonna have to get out.” James said, waving their towels at them.

Clover giggled and got out of the tub, helped Qrow out of it, and they all towelled off. Though Qrow may have started a mini towel-whip war between the three of them. One that took them into the bedroom and ended when James tackled him and Clover onto the bed. Once they were successfully pinned under his hands he exacted his ticklish revenge from earlier, clawing and vibrating his hands into their bellies and ribs.

Eventually the trio settled down and got dressed into their bed clothes and settled under the covers for a cuddle session. Clover was on the left, James was on the right, and Qrow was happily settled in between them.

“I’m gonna pass out any second.” Qrow yawned, snuggling further into his mates, who happily snuggled right back.

“Same bitch.” Clover slurred, clearly more than halfway to dreamland.

“Language.” James sleepily chastised, patting Clover’s face. “We have innocent Omega ears listening.”

“You didn’t think I was so innocent last night.” Qrow snorted, laughing when he spotted the blush on James’s face.

“Shut up and sleep.” James said, pulling himself and Clover a bit closer to him.

Qrow grinned, “Is that an order, master~?”

James groaned, “I’m gonna kill you. I swear on the Brothers I’m gonna kill you.”

Clover drunkenly giggled, “You guys are funny. But it’s time for sleepy sleep.”

Qrow’s shoulders were shaking with barely restrained mirth, “You heard the man, sleepy sleep time.”

James chuckled low and kissed the top of Qrow’s head, “Sweet dreams baby bird, you too shamrock.”

Clover hummed, “Yeah, sleep sweet feathers. You too Ironthighs.”

“Love you Luckycharm, love you Jimmy Jam. Sleep tight.” Qrow sighed as he finally drifted off with his Alphas, feeling warm, safe, loved, and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. Have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
